Andrea Lives
by BlueOcean44
Summary: A look at what life could've been like if Andrea lived in the season 3 finale. Continues on through season 4, may turn AU with the storylines. Rick/Andrea
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Andrea's death hit me really hard. I will never forgive the walking dead writing for killing her off the way thstill they did. It was so unrealistic. Anyways, herenews story picking up at the season 3 finale and continuing into season 4. It shows what could've happened if Andrea was alive.

"All right lets go in, weapons at the ready. We don't know what's waiting for us in there", Rick addressed Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, and Karen.

The six of them entered the dark Woodbury building. It was so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. It was eerie. Rick didn't know what to expect. Or even if they would find Andrea here at all. They moved through the halls with Rick leading and Sasha bringing up the rear. The building stunk of rotting flesh, mold, and sweat. The lighting was dim and there were too many rooms.

They finally entered familiar territory. "This is where the Governor held Maggie and Glenn", Rick realized. Daryl nodded his head in agreement. "We'll go in. You guys stay back to cover us", Rick told Tyreese, Sasha, and Karen.

They slowly approached the metal door. Michonne's steps faltered. Blood was seeping under the space at the bottom of the door. It was a good amount of blood too. She turned to Rick, "will you open it?"

She looked frightened, something he never thought the katana-wielding warrior could be. He nodded and hesitantly touched the handle, apprehensive to what it would reveal.

It had to be done. Besides, Andrea may not even be on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and nudged it open with his boot.

The room was lit by a sole bulb hanging overtop a chair. And there laid Milton, at the foot of the chair. Daryl had already entered the room. "Dead", was all he said while looking down at Milton and giving his shoulder a light kick for good measure.

Just then Michonne knocked into Rick's shoulder, "Andrea!" Rick was too stunned to move. He hadn't even noticed Andrea in the room. He shook his head and moved in front of her. She was sitting on the cold, hard floor with her back resting against the wall. She was bloody and had bruising on her face. Michonne was already kneeling next to her. "You're burning up", Michonne told her with a hand on her forehead.

"Tired", Andrea whispered to Michonne. She could barely lift her head. She sat with an unwavering trance looking at Milton's dead body.

"Rick", he heard Daryl's voice call from behind him. He turned on his heels and faced Daryl. "Get a look at this." He gestured to the chair in the middle of the room. It was blood soaked. A broken handcuff wrapped around one arm of it. "Look at these tools...he tortured her." _Torture?_ That thought snapped Rick into action.

"We gotta go. We gotta get outta here before he comes back", he told Daryl quickly while taking a quick scan of all the tools laid out on the table. He turned to Michonne, "come on."

Daryl was right behind him. They both moved towards Andrea. "She's probably exhausted and in shock. Daryl and I will carry her", he told Michonne. He took another look at Andrea. She sat in the same position, eyes glassy, and body limp. She was in another world. She probably didn't even register that she was being rescued. How long has she been like this? He shouldn't have let her leave the prison. Both men moved an arm around their shoulders and put their arms around her small frame. They hoisted her up slowly. She still didn't react. They could feel the body heat rippling off of her. They stepped out of the room and back into the hallway while carrying Andrea. "Alright. We've gotta get a move on. We don't want him coming back while we're still here", Rick told the new members of their group. As a group, they took off running through the halls. Rick and Daryl moving as fast as they could go, while Michonne insisted on flanking them for protection.

"Pile into the cars. Tyreese, Sasha, and Daryl in one. Michonne, Karen, and I will take Andrea in the other", Rick yelled ahead. He knew that Tyreese would refuse to part with his sister. He trusted Daryl to handle them. He also knew that Michonne wouldn't leave Andrea's side so she would be coming with them. And Karen looked harmless enough. Maybe she could help make sure Andrea was alright during the car ride home.

It was pitch black by the time they got outside. They would have to stay alert for walkers on the road. He heard behind them as Michonne sliced through a couple of walkers along the journey. He couldn't really think of anything other than getting Andrea out of Woodbury for good.

They finally reached the cars hidden behind a few bushes. The groups piled into the cars, while Rick and Daryl rested Andrea in between Karen and Michonne, in the backseat. "Alright, see you soon", Rick said as Daryl jogged to the other car.

"You bet", Daryl replied.

**TBC, let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading. Not much rickdrea yet, but there will be some coming up.

"You want to save your people?", the Governor spat at her. He towered over her menacingly.

All Andrea could do was nod. He had tortured her for so long. She didn't even know what day it was. He still kept her handcuffed to the chair that she woke up in. He didn't allow her to move or have any chance at calling for help.

He started to laugh hysterically. Even holding his sides for emphasis. "You think they give a shit about you? Rick saw me take you from outside the prison. And guess what he did? Nothing. They don't care what happens to you Andrea. We could've been great", he started to pace back and forth in front of her. "Hell, we could've been Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Blake, rulers of Woodbury."

She almost threw up at the thought of being married to him. "You're a monster!", she yelled at him.

His grin immediately dropped and morphed into a look of disgust. He approached her and grabbed her chin with his whole hand. His breath was rapid and hot. She could feel it hitting her face, like a bull preparing to attack. "Too bad I'm going to keep you alive. Then I'm going to go out and bring each one of your friends into this room, so that I can kill them in front of you. But don't worry I'll kill you last!"

"Nooooo! No!" She screamed in agony, while fighting against him. He was trying to hold her down.

"Andrea you're okay it's me", she heard a soothing voice. "It's Carol. You're alright."

Andrea had her eyes clenched shut and held her fists ready to attack. She slowly opened them and saw Carol sitting on the side of her. "I'm safe?", Andrea whispered.

Carol's eyes watered, while nodding her head. "Yes, everything is going to be okay. But you've gotta take it easy. You have a pretty bad cut on your stomach. It got infected, which caused you to get a fever." Carol lightly grasped Andrea's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. "I've been trying to cool you down," Carol told her, while placing a cold cloth on Andrea's forehead.

Andrea still couldn't believe that she was finally safe. She let out a sigh of relief and then looked at her surroundings in confusion. "How did I get here?"

Carol reached up and grasped one of Andrea's hands. "Well, three days ago Rick, Daryl, and Michonne went to Woodbury looking for you. All I know is they found you laying on the ground of some room. They brought you back here with a couple other people."

"How many people came back? New people?", Andrea responded immediately.

"Three the night they brought you back. The next morning they brought back a bus full of people."

Andrea couldn't believe it. Rick took the people of Woodbury in. She smiled and started to cry. "That's...that's great. That's what I wanted."

"I should probably let Herschel know you're awake, " Carol stood up and began to leave the prison cell.

"Wait!"

Carol stopped just outside the exit. "I'll stay right here. I'll call for someone to get Herschel," she reassured Andrea. Carol continued to look for someone nearby. "Hey! Excuse me! Could you get Herschel for me?"

Andrea heard a faint reply, "Sure but who's Herschel?" She chuckled a little, but found that her stomach ached at the movement. She lifted her shirt up to find gauze wrapped around her stomach. _Damn it. What did_ _that_ _son of a bitch_ _do to her?_

"Well look who we have here", Andrea recognized Herschel's voice and smiled.

"Hi"

"Hello there, glad to see you're finally awake. I hope you got some rest." He walked closer to her. "How are you feelin'?"

"Okay, all things considering," she replied.

He grinned at her attempt at humor. "Glad to hear it. Any headache, soreness, numbness, pain?"

"Slight headache and my stomach hurts. How bad is it?"

"It looks as though you were cut across your stomach, more like a slash than a stab. Thank goodness it wasn't deep. Do you remember what happened?" He pulled up the hem of her shirt and peeled the gauze away.

The cut was inflamed with redness around it. It looked to be a whole foot long, but strangely in a straight line. Like the Governor sliced slowly and particularly. She couldn't remember receiving it though. No way of knowing when it happened either. "No," she said regretfully.

"Oh ugh sorry," she heard someone quickly say. Andrea looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway. His head was turned away from her. It was as though he was trying to protect her modesty. She laughed internally, the man saw her bloody, sweaty, and practically half dead, but he was too afraid to look at her exposed stomach. "I'll come back." And with that, he bolted from the room.

Herschel shook his head, "that boy is too jumpy for his own good." He looked up at Andrea, "he's been waiting around everyday for you to wake up. He can't sit still. All worried and sleep deprived." He poked at her wound and applied something on it.

Andrea hissed in pain. Her face was dripping with sweat. Her hair was damp and smelly. She felt disgusting. "Any way I can rinse my hair out?"

Herschel looked up in surprise, "maybe, but you'll have to take Carol with you. You should eat something first."

"Okay," she sighed.

"I'll get ya some fruit. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, actually." She imagined the sweet juice in her mouth. And then a cold, refreshing shower immediately afterward.

"Be back soon." She vaguely heard him say as her eyes fluttered shut.

**TBC, let me** **know what you think :)**


End file.
